Las Cuatro Estaciones
by Rowen de la H
Summary: La poesía es una forma de embellecer los sentires que guardas secretamente, y por las metáforas las ironías se vuelven inconsistentes. Gregory House deja la prosa, ¿quién sabe si descubres alguna cosa?


_Bueno, esto es a la espera del capítulo 8 de Delantales Militares xD... Aunque más sincero es si les digo que se me ocurrió en la presión de la espera (creo que es como igual¬¬)..._

_Es un formato diferente, no es un fic propiamente tal, o tal vez sí, pero escrito como poema. Si veo que les agrada el formato, tal vez haga más de estos de vez en cuando... Y sí, es un fic D_

_Pensamientos de House, desde la mirada de House sobre él y... ¡adivinen! en la antepenúltima estrofa del otoño se darán cuenta certeramente (por lo menos de quienes no son xD) y bueno... viniendo de mi creo que no es un gran misterio xD_

_El vereno a mí al menos se me hace lúdico xP_

_No es OoC! Es poesía!_

_**Nota: poema estilo libre con rima asonante.**_

* * *

**Las Cuatro Estaciones**

I

Gris y fría como el invierno

niebla de pensamientos ajenos

te escondes tras la sombra del roble viejo

para evitar, como yo, decir "te quiero".

II

Me hago agua por dentro

esperando cumplir tú deseo.

¡Qué más quisiera yo que jugar en tu pecho!,

pero mi boca es el relámpago y el trueno.

No esperes de mí el valor de un caballero.

III

Y me he vuelto a hacer a la idea de que te pierdo

te has ido bajo el aguacero que moja mi cuerpo

tienes la ventaja de que buscas un deseo

yo no soy más que un egoísta y frío invierno.

-o-

I

¡Has vuelto!

Como una flor más de la primavera

¡Has vuelto!

Y los pájaros cantan de mil maneras

¡Has vuelto!

Y revoletean las mariposas surcando la arena

¡Has vuelto!

Y sé que lo echaré a perder de nuevo.

II

Se te ve bien, "¿cómo has estado?"

Sólo quiero saber si volverías a mi lado

"¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?"

¿Cuánto hace que no te puedo amar?

III

Eres la rosa que me mira con desconfianza

hermosa, pero preparada para no salir lastimada,

siempre estás lista, con tus armas preparadas,

pero eres tan ingenua que te doy vuelta con un par de palabras.

IV

El manzano se colora

tú ya estás sonrojada

otro día, otra excusa

sólo para ver tu luna.

Y el chispeo de tus ojos

¡Ya me vuelve loco!

Pero: control, otra vez espera

que esto sólo es culpa de la primavera.

-o-

I

El verano atrae a la fruta

y eso es algo que a mí me gusta

mejora la vista, se solucionan las dudas

lo malo es que aumenta mi lucha:

II

Ahí, tan expuesta estás

en vitrina y un poco más acá:

"Quisiera llevar lo que hay en el mostrador"

"lo siento, pero sólo está para mirar, señor".

III

¿Qué hace el sol oculto en un escote?

¿Dónde se pierde el cielo en aquel monte?

¿Por qué las colinas suaves son blancas en lugar de verdes?

¡Vaya cesto del que he querido comer!

¿Por qué es tan difícil acceder?

Me he olvidado de mi repentina estupidez.

IV

No sé si será amor o tentación,

pero sé que te tengo fijación

necesito todos los días una cuota diaria de ti

como sé que tú no vives sin mí,

pero siendo más sincero confieso querer recorrer con mi boca y mis manos

todo ese camino que me muestra el verano.

-o-

I

Crujes como la hoja de otoño

estás lastimada

la soledad ya no la aguantas.

II

Nos parecemos tanto, bonita

somos los dos árboles melancólicos de la colina

nos defendemos con brío de las ráfagas vecinas

aunque cuando nos desnudan, como el otoño, podemos fallar

tenemos la ventaja de que no creemos que vayamos a errar

y aquí es donde se nos acaba el parecido

porque tú puedes llegar a transar

mas yo no soy capaz de menguar:

tienes mi néctar oculto en tu boca seca

y no seré yo quien reconozca que su madera se le reseca.

III

Soy el camino solo y triste

como el de las postales y los afiches

nadie quiere andar por aquí, no tan adentro

temen lo inesperado, los cambios, lo nuevo.

Alguien lo intentó pero escapó

Otro le tuvo lástima, pero marchó

y el único fiel roble que me acompaña

es sólo apoyo, pero ya lo talan.

Ahora estoy solo en una alta colina

escapando de sentir que seas más que una amiga,

pero insistes en los caminos difíciles

me tientas a dar lo que pides.

IV

Somos un montón de hojas quebradas revueltas por el viento

la más grande tentación es el frío del invierno.

Error: no es el invierno ni la tentación

es la melancolía de la desolación.

V

¿Dices que el amor me ha hecho en ti florecer un retoño?

¿Cómo va a ser si estamos en otoño?

* * *

_¿Merezco un review?_


End file.
